1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to aerators and, more particularly, is concerned with a method and apparatus for a floatatable aerator system for use in waste water treatment systems, ponds and sewage systems.
Aerator systems are well known but are problematic for small farmers and small industrial industries. Most water reservoir aerator systems are complex to use, costly to operate, and require large amounts of space to install.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of known aerator systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerators have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art discloses the unique features of the present invention. While these aerators may be suitable for the purposes in which they were designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.